White Day
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Watanuki/Doumeki. White Day is the holiday where men repay women for the gifts they received on Valentine's Day and Watanuki has three (well, er...two) men who are thankful for her gifts to them. But this White Day is a little more exciting that Watanuki was planning on it being!


A/N: ZareEraz here! I know this isn't the story you all are waiting for but I needed to post this anyway! This is the mini sequel to Journee des Coeurs that takes place on White Day, a Japanese holiday that happens exactly one month after Valentine's Day. Asian countries observe this holiday as an opportunity for men to return gifts that women gave them on Valentine's Day. Gifts included in this holiday are white (and dark/milk) chocolate, marshmallows, flowers, handkerchiefs, jewelry and (in Korea) suckers/hard candies. And there you go! Enjoy!

White Day

White with Rage

Watanuki was heading out the door of Yuko's shop, tapping her shoes on after making Yuko tamagoyaki, miso soup and tsukemono with steamed rice for breakfast. It was pretty low key for the witch, only she wanted a _lot _which crunched Watanuki's morning time. So the seer had slaved away in the kitchen making her and Mokona's massive breakfast (and monitoring how much alcohol they were sneaking behind her back) and preparing lunches for the school day. By the time her smock was hung up and her pony tail was secured near the top of her head, the seer really, really needed to get to school. Yuko was watching the girl in the genkan from the hallway, picking at a thread on her short, purple dress. Mokona hopped from foot to foot next to her, and the twins were running around in the shop making a racket when Watanuki was finally ready to go.

"Alright, I'm off!" She said, turning to wave to Yuko.

"Have a good White Day, Watanuki." Yuko smiled, "If Doumeki gives you sweet, be sure to share them, m'kay?" Watanuki gave her the stink eye.

"If Doumeki gives me sweet, I'm not sharing them! They're mine!" She huffed. The raven's eyes were drawn down to the jumping, black pork bun, her eyes narrowing. Watanuki squatted down and poked Mokona in its stomach. "I recall giving you a Valentine's Day gift, fuzz ball, so where's my White Day gift?"

"Mokona doesn't need to give you a gift!" The rabbit-like creature retorted. "Mokona's not a boy!"

"But you're not a girl either! So by default you should give me a gift anyway." Watanuki argued. Yuko laughed at the absurd conversation because Mokona didn't really have a gender, and yet Watanuki was insisting that its duty was to give her something. _Silly, Watanuki! Since when has Mokona given you anything of a physical nature? It's here to help you spiritually and keep you safe on days where spirits are rowdy, and is not obligated to get you presents. _Yuko smiled again. After a few minutes of arguing Mokona had had enough.

"Here's your White Day gift!" It shouted, jumping up high to land on Watanuki's head and pushed her face into the ground. Mokona laughed at the raven holding her smashed, red face. As her temper flared, Watanuki's face drained of all color, her fury overriding her embarrassment as her horrifying, white face glared down at the Mokona like an angel of death.

"I'M GOING TO KIL-" The seer started to shout when Maur and Moro ran in and grabbed an arm, spiriting the screaming, flailing girl out into the courtyard.

"Have fun at school, Watanuki!" Yuko called, waving from the door as the twins dumped the raven by the gate and skipped away. The girl dusted her skirt off as she stood up and yanked her eyelid down at her crazy employer with her tongue poking out before stomping down the street.

"Watanuki's weird!~" Mokona cheered, jumping up and down.

"I HEARD THAT!" The seer shouted back down the street, furious and glaring back at the shop. Yuko and Mokona jumped and yelped, giggling at Watanuki before running into the shop to escape her wrath. After chasing the pair back into the shop, Watanuki walked down the street again and sighed, rubbing her sore face.

"Damn pork bun." She grumbled, thinking that one of these days she'd cook the damn thing and serve it to Yuko on a silver platter.

White Lie

Watanuki was waiting for her lunch time companions on the stairs when Wari walked up. The boy smiled happily, his curls bouncing with each step as he approached his friend.

"Wari!~ I'm so glad you're here!~" Watanuki smiled back, wiggling around with her noodle arms. The girl looked so happy and ridiculous that Wari just had to laugh. _His laugh is so cute! _Watanuki thought as she smiled even bigger. The boy went and sat down next to his friend and she cheerfully passed him his lunch.

"Thanks, Watanuki! You're the best!" That sent the raven into a full bout of cooing/smiling/noodle arms that Wari watched with a huge smile on his face. _She really is cute. Doumeki's lucky, _he thought.

When Watanuki calmed down the pair happily talked and joked like they normally did. They ate in companionable conversation for ten minutes until there was a lull and then it exploded because Doumeki walked up the stairs and pissed Watanuki off. The seer then proceeded to badger his boyfriend about being late and making sure he got his lunch that she made and he'd better like it because it had been made by the great Watanuki-sama-sama and on and on. Wari laughed at the girl's face when Doumeki ignored her and just began eating the bento. Watanuki's face was frozen in a state of shock, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide and the lightest blush on her cheeks as she gaped at her blunt boyfriend. Then she exploded again.

"Doumeki! Why can't you ever wait for me to finish talking before you start eating!? Say thank you, idiot!" Watanuki smacked the back of the archer's head in retaliation to his rudeness.

"Fank yoo, idiot." Doumeki replied with his mouth full, taking Watanuki's order literally. She didn't like that very much and Wari was laughing again as Watanuki started verbally flaying Doumeki alive. Unfortunately, Doumeki was immune to her behavior and just kept on eating as his girlfriend grabbed his jacket collar and proceeded to strangle him.

"You guys are so funny! You get along so well!" Wari chuckled, distracting Watanuki from murder.

"Don't say that, Wari! I don't know why I put up with this guy, really!" Watanuki's hold on Doumeki's neck loosened and the brunette took the opportunity to shove another bite of omelet in his mouth. Wari chuckled again, distracting Watanuki even more. "I mean, he's not even respecting my hard work on these glorious lunches!"

"He's eating it, right? That's got to count for something." Wari pointed out, "See? It's already gone!" He pointed to Doumeki's bento box (which was on the ground) and both of them saw that the archer was now holding Watanuki's lunch and eating it. The strangling began again.

"DON'T EAT THAT! IT'S MINE!"

"Oh, Watanuki!" Wari said, effectively distracting the raven again, "I have your White Day gift!"

"You have a gift for me? How sweet!" Watanuki gave Doumeki the evil eye, her grip tightening on his collar. "You could learn a thing or two from _him._" The raven's head tipped toward Wari in a suggestive gesture. Before Doumeki could dig his own grave with his mouth, Wari fished out a white box with a huge white bow from his bag and held it out to Watanuki. The seer's eyes shined happily as she let go of Doumeki and took the box in her hands. Only Wari noticed Doumeki slyly touching the box with his shoulder as he reached over the girl's body for the tea thermos, Watanuki getting pissed at his behavior and the fact that _he_ was touching _her _box. _He's just making sure nothing happens this time, Watanuki. Don't bite his head off because he's protecting your from my bad luck. _

"Thank you, Wari!" Watanuki sang once Doumeki was out of her lap. She carefully pulled the bow strings apart until the bow popped undone and opened the box. Inside, nestled in little paper sleeves, were eight white chocolates. Watanuki smiled wider at the gesture.

"I thought you would like to eat some chocolates without having to make them yourself." Wari explained, blushing the tiniest bit. Watanuki picked up a chocolate and placed it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"These are excellent!~" She praised, eyes alight. "Did you make them yourself?" The question was out before Watanuki realized it. She knew that Wari never made anything by hand because of his extremely bad luck, but now that she'd said it, the question deserved and answer. Wari glanced at Doumeki, his friend's eyes unreadable to most people, but Wari knew that the archer was giving him a choice: the truth or the lie? It was up to him.

The truth was that yesterday Wari had invited Doumeki over to his house under the pretense of studying when Watanuki asked him where they were going. In actuality, Doumeki was going to help him make the chocolates the seer was now holding in her hands, a precaution so that the boy's bad luck didn't rub off on the sweets. Wari wanted to make Watanuki's chocolates by hand, the only gift he'd give to a girl on White Day that he'd actually made. All the other girls who treated him on Valentine's Day would receiver store bought chocolates, but Watanuki was a special friend to the boy and she deserved something special.

_"__Yo." Doumeki said in greeting when Wari opened the door. _

_"__Please come in." Wari smiled and let his friend inside. They both donned indoor slippers when Doumeki took off his outside shoes and the curly-haired boy led Doumeki to his kitchen. The boys looked around the counters where all the supplies to make chocolate were piled on the counters. Both boys were at a loss at what to do. _

_"__I don't cook." Wari admitted, even though Doumeki already knew that. _

_"__I can make tea. Watanuki mostly feeds me." The boys looked at each other. _

_"__We're in trouble." They stated at the same time and Wari laughed, Doumeki's eyes twinkling just a tiny bit. _

_"__Let's go." Doumeki said, pulling off his school jacket and rolling up his sleeves. _

_Twenty minutes later (after figuring how the hell a double boiler worked) they were covered in sugar and were wondering how the hell Watanuki cooked in the kitchen while staying almost completely spotless. _

_"__How does she do this?!" Wari exclaimed, trying to just melt the cocoa butter and failing miserably. He'd never used a double boiler before and Doumeki certainly wasn't helping him out. _

_"__I don't know. I just eat what she gives me." The archer stated, dipping his finger in the melty substance and licking it clean. _

_"__Stop doing that!" Wari was distracted enough trying to fend Doumeki off with his that he scorched the cocoa butter for the third time and scorched cocoa butter = starting over. Wari groaned in frustration, his happy smile gone for the moment. "This is supposed to be the simplest recipe ever! I mean, all we have to do is melt the butter, add the powdered milk and sugar, and vanilla extract and yet neither of us can do it!" Wari sighed and then heard a pop and a cloud sound behind him. The boy turned around and was presented with a powdered milk-covered Doumeki, the canister still in his hands. _

_"__Oops."_

_"__Yeah, 'oops.'" Wari repeated sarcastically. "How did you even do that?" _

_"__I don't know."_

_"__Fantastic." Both boys were silent for a moment as they cleaned up their messes to start again. Wari was dumping the chocolate down the sink and Doumeki was wiping himself off. Wari was lost in this thoughts, thinking about how much Watanuki cared for them to slave away in the kitchen (and not get so dirty) just to make them lunch every day. She was also always taking care of Yuko (which was a chore from what Wari had seen) and herself and yet, always made time to be with her friends and make sure that they had something good to eat. _

_Once clean, both boys looked at the double boiler, and then at each other. _

_"__I'm going to thank Watanuki from now on." Doumeki said. "Maybe."_

_"__I'm going to thank her more." Wari replied. "Probably." _

_"__Let's try again." _

_"__And this time, no snacking!" Wari laughed at Doumeki's dead pan face, but they tried to be serious this time because frankly, they were running out of ingredients. Doumeki refrained from eating anything in this batch and helped Wari melt the cocoa butter and add the powdered milk (without exploding it this time), the sugar and the vanilla extract, touching everything that Wari touched to dispel the boy's bad luck with his own pure aura. The chocolates didn't come out perfect, they were a little lumpy but when they boys tried the extras a few hours later, they tasted delicious and only eight survived for Watanuki's present. _

Having remembered all the trouble they went through to make the chocolates, Wari was tempted to tell Watanuki that he actually had made them for her by hand, but at the same time, he wanted to pretend that he had bought them. Telling Watanuki they were handmade would be a huge thing for her since she put so much care and time into everything she made and even though it wouldn't hurt her relationship with Doumeki (since Wari only liked her as his friend), it would certainly endear Wari to the seer even more which could end up being a problem later on. Emotions were a tricky thing to handle, Wari was coming to realize and even though he had never made and conscious advances on Watanuki, the girl was instinctively attracted to him, even if neither of them instigated anything romantic. This one small gesture of gratitude Wari had presented her could end up biting them in the ass because that's just how Wari's bad luck ran its course.

So he could tell the truth or he could tell a lie.

But either way he'd have to take the result at face value.

_I guess this is what Yuko refers to as "compensation," the taking and giving that commences through exchanges. _Wari sighed inwardly. _I hate how much she's rubbed off on me. _Wari opened his mouth to reply to Watanuki's question, only seconds having passed since she asked it. Doumeki's eye was on Wari and Watanuki was looking at him, waiting his answer. Wari smiled brightly.

"Sorry, Watanuki! I actually got them from this really excellent vendor cart I found." Watanuki's smile stayed the same.

"That's okay! Can you tell me where this cart is? I'd like to meet the confectioner!" Watanuki popped another chocolate in her mouth.

"Sorry, I don't exactly remember where it was because I was just shopping and bumped into it." Wari gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's alright! I'll just have to take a look around myself and see if I can find it!" Watanuki smiled brightly. Wari looked at Doumeki, but the archer was already sneaking bites of Watanuki's lunch like a ninja. The girl was too busy gushing over her chocolates to notice and only after did she notice that half of what was left of her lunch had disappeared. Then she ripped Doumeki a new one, grabbing his shirt collar and shaking the daylights out of his while the brunette plugged his ears against the verbal assault. Wari just watched amusedly with a smile on his face. Nothing had changed, and that's the way he liked it.

White Knight

Doumeki knew that Watanuki was in trouble when she didn't meet him in the school's courtyard after school. He was going to head over to Yuko's shop with her and he even had her White Day gift with him (after getting rid of all the gifts to girls who gave him giri-choco gifts on Valentine's Day). The archer was outside, holding his school bag and the bouquet of white roses for Watanuki (and every single girl who passed him wished they were his girlfriend) when he started feeling uneasy. Watanuki was rarely late and it had already been ten minutes since they were supposed to meet. Doumeki refrained from tapping his foot, keeping his stone-face reputation safe, but he couldn't help but worry and be annoyed at the same time that Watanuki hadn't showed up. That's when his right eye's vision convulsed. The spasm in perception made Doumeki stagger, wobbly on his feet as his vision split, half looking at the school yard and half-seeing what Watanuki was seeing.

She was in the bathroom (the girls room on the second floor no doubt, the graffiti on the walls was a testament to that because the girls all complained about it when they thought the boys weren't listening (and they were _always_ listening) , in a stall and she was wobbling too, the walls around her swaying back and forth. Her hand appeared in the vision, reaching towards the door, grasping at the air. There was something in the stall with her, a purple and blue smoke floating around her and something else darting in and out of view. Doumeki didn't even in a second to figure out that Watanuki was cornered by a spirit and dropped everything he was holding and ran into the school. His split vision made navigating the hallways a bit of a chore and the last lingering students gave him funny looks when he ran past them. Doumeki was sweating visibly as he ran, a terror/worry clawing at his heart. Watanuki's vision was getting blurry, the smoke and colors streaking across her eyes. _That's not good…she's losing consciousness. _Doumeki ran faster towards the bathroom, up the stairs and down the hall before bursting into the girl's room. He looked around, trying to see where she was.

_There! _He saw her knees and feet on the ground from where the stall ended, and ran to the end of the corridor, his footsteps alerting Watanuki to his presence if the jerk of his vision was correct. In his left eye he was standing outside the door, in his right, he was inside, reaching for the door…no, the _lock. _Watanuki's strangled voice croaked through the door.

"He-el-p…!" She whispered, her voice weak and broken, like her air supply was being cut off. Doumeki slammed into the stall door, but it was sturdier than it looked and took his weight with a shriek of protest from the hinges. Doumeki growled in frustration and slammed into it again. The door gave a little, but not enough. Watanuki's eye sight was failing, her soft, short breaths the only noise she could make. Doumeki was just about to run into the next stall and leap off the toilet and into the other stall when Watanuki's grasping fingers, flicked the lock before she collapsed on the ground. Doumeki yanked the door open – ready to face anything. The spirit was floating behind Watanuki, materializing in physical form as another person entered the room, its ghostly tentacles wrapped around her neck, squeezing the life out of her lungs. In less than a second, Doumeki took in its appearance. This spirit was more human-like than most of the spirits that he encountered in the school having elf-like features and pointy ears, two arms, plus tentacles sprouting from the red cloak it wore over its back. The spirit was insubstantial from the waist down, a mass of swirling purple and blue smoke. Its black eyes snapped up when Doumeki burst into the stall and inched backwards, snarling with pointed teeth.

Watanuki was crumpled on the floor, her presence drawing the spirit closer, but Doumeki's aura was pushing it away. The spirit was between a rock and a hard place all because it couldn't resist the seer. Even half-unconscious, Watanuki was still useful. Her face was nearly all the way blue, the tentacles wrapped around the throat cutting of her air supply. Doumeki sprang, his fear for his girlfriend turning into anger and grabbed the girl off the floor and leapt back out of the stall with her in his arms. The spirit shrieked in pain as tentacles melted off the seer, pushed back by Doumeki's presence, and wriggled around in the air while hissing at Doumeki. The archer held Watanuki close to him, as she gasped for air, panting heavily on his chest.

"Dou…me…ki…" Watanuki whispered.

"I won't forgive you for this." Doumeki said, stone-faced.

"Wh..at?!" The girl whispered-screamed, her mismatched eyes furious

"I wasn't talking to you." Doumeki nodded his head at the spirit and Watanuki just tried to weakly kick him in the shin, but was to air-deprived to put much force behind it. The spirit hissed again, drawing closer to its prey. Doumeki set Watanuki down on the floor, careful not to jostle her, making sure she was sitting up properly to breath before turning back to the spirit. "Don't move, Watanuki."

"Ha...ha. Like…I can." The seer semi-snapped at him. Doumeki just rolled his eyes. Taking another look at it, Doumeki noticed that this spirit looked a lot like one described in an urban legend, but quickly forgot about that train of thought and the red-cape spirit made a grab for Watanuki. The archer leapt in its way and the spirit recoiled into the ceiling to get away from his pure aura. But Watanuki's presence was still drawing it in persistently that it kept trying to dive bomb the pair, looking for an opening. Doumeki took and archer's stance, drawing his arms up and then back, like he was drawing a bow. _The only way to get rid of this one is to purify it. _

Doumeki leapt away from Watanuki when he felt his spiritual arrow start to form and the spirit cackled in glee, dashing towards Watanuki. The seer's eyes were wide, and she was desperately trying to yell at him to _get back over here _because she still couldn't defend herself. The archer ignored her for two seconds as the spirit hovered in close, its spirit tentacles snaking closer to Watanuki's throat to finish the job. Doumeki had it right where he wanted it to be as he leapt behind the spirit – between a rock and a hard place. Releasing his figurative bowstring, a twang sounded in the air as the shaft of light was released from Doumeki's hands and shot into the spirit's back. It wailed in pain, Doumeki's exorcism dissolving its body in seconds before it disappeared in a pop of light. Doumeki was kneeling by Watanuki's side in the next instant.

"Are you okay?" He asked the still-panting girl.

"No." The one word sent her into a coughing fit as she tried to regain her breath. Doumeki sat down and pulled Watanuki into his chest as the girl rode out her fit. "I-feel…like I'm…going to…throw up." She replied, half-sarcastic half-serious.

"Well, there's a toilet over there."

"I…am not going…back into any…sort of stall!" She weakly punched Doumeki's arm and started coughing again. And then she did lurch out of his arms and stumbled to the sinks instead, retching in the basin. Doumeki was up and at her back, soothingly rubbing her shoulder blades as her body convulsed. Bruises were forming around her neck, the black and blue marks thick and ugly. Doumeki seethed in silent rage, wanting to punch something but the satisfaction of already having dealt with the one who did this to his Watanuki dulled his anger.

"Gross." Doumeki pointed out as Watanuki coughed up what was in her stomach.

"Thanks for that," the seer croaked venomously, not one to miss a beat even if she was throwing up.

"Hmm." Was the reply.

"Well…there goes lunch." She joked weakly after a few minutes, turning on the faucet to wash her vomit down the drain.

"Shame. That's why you should've let me eat yours too." Doumeki stated.

"You jerk!" She snapped, this time successfully kicking his shin. Doumeki winced at the pain, not letting anything else show on his face. When Watanuki was finished throwing up, had washed her mouth out and had her breath back. They slid down to the floor, Watanuki nestled in between Doumeki's legs.

"What happened?" The boy asked, twining his fingers with Watanuki's.

"Well, I was in the bathroom…doing my thing," Watanuki blushed as she skipped over the part where she went to the bathroom. Doumeki internally smiled at the embarrassment, but Watanuki was going to talk about "her business" with her boyfriend and he was actually fine with that. "When that spirit appeared behind me. The regular toilet paper vanished and a red and blue roll appeared and it asked me which one I'd prefer. Lucklily, I had already grabbed some of the regular paper as I was on the toilet and told the spirit I didn't need any. It didn't like that and started getting angry, but that was about all it could do I guess." Watanuki's voice was rough, but at least she was talking normally now. "It was kind of like that urban legend, the one about Aka Manto. You know."

"Yes." Doumeki remembered now. The Aka Manto legend sounded just like Watanuki's story: the spirit in a red cape would appear in the last bathroom stall and present someone with two rolls of toilet paper – one red and one blue. If you picked the red you'd be slashed and left to bleed, red at the toilet paper. But if you chose blue, the spirit would strangle you until you turned as the blue as the paper.

"But you didn't choose, did you?"

"No, but then I noticed that I had spilled blue ink on my skirt and I said it out loud. I guess the color 'blue' set it off because the next thing I knew, he's choking me."

"You idiot." Watanuki growled in response.

"Asshole."

"I just saved you."

"Just because you're my white knight does not mean you get to insult me after I've nearly been choked to death!" Watanuki's spirit was back in full force and instead of responding, Doumeki stood them both up and scooped his girlfriend into his arms again, princess-style.

"What-?!" Doumeki ignored Watanuki and walked out of the bathroom. The halls were deserted now, all the lingering students having gone home and Doumeki quietly walked to the empty nurse's office and set Watanuki on a bed. He then searched for bandages to cover up Watanuki's bruises, so that people couldn't see them. They would only embarrass Watanuki and spark a lot of questions if anyone saw them, but covered up, she could lie about what was under the bandages if she wanted. Doumeki's hand were soft on the irritated and sore skin, and Watanuki didn't make any protest as he carefully wrapped her neck, only winced every once in a while when he hit a particularly sore spot.

"Thanks." Watanuki said as he finished and went to put the bandages back where he found them. Doumeki growled internally, irked that he'd missed her apologetic-face again. Watanuki stood up when he came back and they laced their fingers together while they walked down the hall. Watanuki grabbed her bag and outside shoes from the locker room and when they got to where Doumeki's bag was, the archer was surprised to find that someone had propped his bag up and the bouquet of flowers as well so the petals didn't get any more crushed from when he dropped them.

"Are those for me?" Watanuki asked as Doumeki picked up his things.

"It's for White Day." He said, handing Watanuki the white roses and a small package he pulled from his bag.

"They're beautiful." She said, smiling and ignoring the slight scuffs and dirt on the flowers. She knew that he'd dropped them and she was okay with that because he saved her…again. Watanuki shuffled the flowers into the crook of her arm to open the package and inside lay a white handkerchief embroidered with blue flowers.

"Oh, Doumeki! It's gorgeous." Watanuki smiled wider.

"They match one of your eyes." He shrugged, having decided that a blue and white handkerchief was better than a brown and white one.

"Close enough." Watanuki giggled. She stood on tip toe to give Doumeki a soft kiss, suprising the boy, but he didn't mind, his hand going to her cheek to press her face closer. Apparently tipping her head towards his more was not a smart thing to do with Watanuki's bruises, because she instantly yanked her head back, hand on her neck.

"Ow! Be careful!" She hissed, rubbing her bruises softly.

"You're the one who kissed me." Doumeki stated.

"Shut up!" Watanuki stomped away, clutching her flowers and handkerchief tightly in her hands. Doumeki smiled softly and followed close behind so she didn't get into any more trouble.

A/N: Hope you liked that! Happy White Day! See ya next time!


End file.
